The present invention relates to a microscope having a projecting device which is capable of projecting an image of a microscope and also projecting the magnified image outside the microscope.
In a case when observing an object by means of a microscope, it is often desired not only to look carefully at its magnified image but to make a copy of the latter. However, in the prior art microscopes, it is very inconvenient to sketch the magnified image because no particular means for sketching such a magnified image is provided.
The present invention is developed in the light of such circumstances and is intended to eliminate the above defects by that a microscope is provided with a hood having a reflecting mirror instead of an eye piece.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a improved hood for a microscope.